Letters To The Volturi
by Sofie Moon
Summary: Edward has left Bella after the dramatic events that unfolded at Bella's birthday party with the Cullen's. With his absence, Bella has nobody to turn to. Bella recalls Edward mentioning The Volturi, the closest thing vampires have to royalty. Bella picks up a pen and starts writing. Will Bella's letters change the way The Volturi see humans? I will update regularly. Review :D
1. Letter One

Dear, The Volturi,

I understand that you are probably sat on your thrones staring at this letter with a completely confused expression on your face/faces. I don't blame you, you just got a random, out of the blue letter from a stranger. A _human _stranger at that. It's been three months since He left, leaving me in the cold, icy wind that carried his final disastrous words to me.

_**The Relationship**_

When, let's call him Lucas, and I first met, I'd hardly say it was love at first sight. The chances of a new girl catching the eye of the most gorgeous guy in school is almost impossible; unless he was paying attention to the fact I'm from Phoenix, but would make a polar bear look tanned golden-brown. My friend Jessica Stanley (I don't mind her being eaten alive) also helped identify how impossible it would be for Lucas to love me, with him having applications from every single girl in school yet refusing all of them. And trust me, if you saw the girls at my school compared to me, you probably would've given up too.

My chances increased drastically, or so I presumed, when I was placed next to him in Biology. The way Lucas reacted to me was unexpected to say the least, and caused me to search recklessly for a reason for his obscure behavior. My search was inconclusive. It was as if I was carrying the Black Death and he'd been forced to suffer several minutes in a confined space with me. I became much more frustrated and concerned when Lucas was absent for the next few days, with the rest of his family shooting daggers in my direction every time we crossed paths. Lucas returned to Biology much more controlled and less tense a few days later. From then on, the conversation seemed to flow between us, which surprised practically everyone. My friend Mike Newton was specifically concerned, with his crush on me being scared by the bond Lucas and I seemed to share.

I discovered Lucas's family secret independently, paying attention to the small details that very few people would notice (even the girls that stare or gawk at him everyday in the corridors). I know that you knowing that I know what you are is risky for Lucas, which is why I've changed nearly everyone's name. If Lucas is right and you are vampire royalty, I don't want to take my chances. Which is also why I'm posting this rather than emailing it-I know you can probably track emails.

First was the eye colour change, which I detected stood beside our lockers holding a golden onion we'd won from a Biology practical that we'd both excelled in.

Second was the strength. The high school car park became very slippery thanks to the ice and when making my way over to my 1953 Chevy Pickup truck, another students car swerved into me. I know what your thinking: how did a weak human survive such a fatal accident? And trust me, that's what everyone was thinking, because one minute he was there, then the next he was gone, in his place was a giant dent in the hectic student's newish looking car. I escaped with little damage to my head, which Lucas used as an excuse for me seeing him dent the car with just the tips of his fingers, before escaping without even a gust of wind. (I guess that one was speed to).

Third and finally was the icy, dead skin. Sure, Lucas was pale, but so am I, I couldn't judge or use that as an excuse to call him supernatural. I'd had a bad experience with a couple of low-lives in a gang wanting to break the human law, whilst searching for a book on 'the cold ones', in a bookshop in a shopping villiage a couple of miles outside of my town. Thankfully, Lucas showed up and saved me. When we both reached for the radio, I felt it. Not some romantic electric shock or our souls joining as one like you see in the movies. But the temperature of his skin. Even in such a thermal car, he was a unmeltable ice-cube.

It was unexpected when Lucas demanded I follow him into the depths of the forest beside our school, however, I could almost understand, believing his family liked to adventure and camp in the mountains when our town got the slightest inch of sunlight. During our journey guilt was resting in my stomach that my father, um... Chris, might find out I skipped class and turn from father mode to cop mode, which is something I don't want to experience at all.

Once we'd reached the peak of the first hill, I rested my hand on my knee as my breathing became jagged and broken. I was drowning my lungs in insane amounts of oxygen, whilst trying to focus on what Lucas was rambling on about. That's when he dropped the bomb that he was a vampire. A _real _vampire! The pages of Bram Stoker's _Dracula _came alive in my head, as if I'd absorbed them and brought them to life. A few weeks before whilst strolling along a windy beach, an old friend, Jacob Black, told me a couple of old folk stories about 'the cold ones', so Lucas revealing his true self, made sense, especially since Jacob mentioned 'the cold ones' leaving town, then returning, which Lucas's family did.

The next step, after the gory girlfriend and boyfriend details that I don't want to bore you with, was meeting his family. His _vampire _family. Me, an apparently delicious smelling human, in a room with his _vampire _family. Woop. Even though Lucas had explained repeatedly that they lived differently, following a strict 'vegetarian' diet of animal (like a fluffy bunny for example) blood, I still had my doubts. Who can blame me?

After spending a lovely evening with Lucas's family, I came to the conclusion that if anything was going to kill me, it would be his risky, immortal, un-human-passenger-friendly driving.

Our relationship was as perfect as most inspire to be. Until my birthday. Lucas's sister, ... Zoey, arranged a birthday party for me, with just their family, which I was both excited and nervous about. Lucas's entire family, except his other sister, had accepted me with open arms, but that doesn't change their true nature and the intentions they have buried within them when a human is around. Lucas's brother, let's call him Casper, is a little weaker when it comes to resisting human blood, so when I accidentally cut my finger on the wrapping paper which hid a gift, his eyes span into the colour of the blood he craves, his fangs sharpened into knives and he plunged forward into Lucas's and their father's arms.

And that's why he left me. 'To protect me', he said. How can he protect me when he's maybe halfway across the world chasing foxes? To say I haven't done much in the months since his departure is an understatement. I've studied and attended school, as well as gazing absently out of my window for an unseen reason.

One night whilst lying on my bed and re-living every conversation we've ever had, I stumbled across our conversation about you, The Volturi, after I noticed a painting of you in Lucas's father's office. What upset me the most was how Lucas described your opinion on humans and the way you live. Every cloud has a silver lining, so as I try to move on with my life without Lucas, I'm going to write to you, explaining everything. Maybe you'll learn that humans are just like you, despite some physical and diet specifications. Maybe you'll continue to live the same lifestyle despite my story. Or maybe you'll just burn this letter. I know you can't reply because I've given you a fake address (Diagon Alley is the fictional work of J.K Rowling, if you didn't know that then you need to get out more).

Love from,

Marie Swan x

P.S Do as you please with these letters, because they'll be your equivalent to the free newspaper some people get delivered to their door every so often.

P.P.S Have you ever met Bram Stoker? Was he a vampire? Did Dracula actually exist? (I know you can't reply but you can tell me if we ever meet, for a happy reason I hope that doesn't involve death-the reason I presume most people meet you).

P.P.P.S I have changed most of the names in my letter for precaution. I don't doubt that you have records on all of the clans and spies everywhere that could easily hunt vampires down. I know that this letter contains information that a clan broke the 'law' and the last thing I want is to cause them to loose limbs or even worse, die.


	2. Letter Two

Hey, my favorite people! Thank you so much for reviewing, following and favorite. Also, thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite author's list! SERIOUSLY I'M SO HAPPY! Please continue to review and if you like my story favorite and follow it too, if you haven't already! Plus, check out my other stories! They aren't Twilight related but they are stories that I made-up and would love for all of you awesome people to check out (and review, follow and favorite) too! Here's your next chapter which I'm putting up literally as soon as I wrote it because you guys are so amazing and I just wanted to show my appreciation. So, here's chapter two! (It's a little bit shorter than the last one).

* * *

Dear, The Volturi.

Well, it's been a difficult few weeks without Lucas in my life. I keep seeing him though, whenever I'm about to do something reckless and/or deadly. Maybe I'm going insane? Like vampires might do if they starve themselves from blood for awhile, then go absolutely blood-lust crazy. Now I'm imagining a vampire, with the same colour eyes Casper had when he smelt my blood, marching up to a small village made up of wooden huts, waving to a playing child then attacking. As you can tell, I've not been out much recently.

Reading Macbeth at school has made me forget Lucas for awhile, however, he always seems to be there in my mind, no matter how much I try to shut him out. I've always loved Shakespeare's work and it did surprise me that people are starting to believe that he stole another man's manuscripts and claimed them as his own. It irritates me. Can nobody accept that Shakespeare was a good writer, or that Neal Armstrong actually went to the moon?

So, I decided to Google you. I love Google more than I should (especially for test answers) and as I was writing my last letter to you, I recalled how I had Googled 'the cold ones' to try and find out some more information about them. I came to the conclusion that if you _are_ vampire royalty, Google must know who you are. I don't think I've ever been more wrong. Apart from a fan club that's based in a rundown warehouse in Washington, your pretty much undescoverable.

The fan club meet every Thursday to talk about the different decisions you'd made that week or anything else that is related to you. It turns out they have spies in Italy that keep an eye on you. Anyway, after two cans of beer on a Thursday night, I found myself in the rundown warehouse surrounded by a bunch of vampires and what looked like a projection, wavy image of Lucas standing beside me. Telling me to go. Telling me to run. But I didn't. A handsome, yet possibly a psychopath (it's probably certain he's a psychopath-he's in a Volturi fan group!), male vampire pulled out a wooden chair for me. I thanked him politely and sat down, stuck between two, muscly vampires that had sleeves of tattoos and shaved heads. Their eyes were red and they had sharp knives pointing from their lips. The only comfort was Lucas, standing over me protectively.

It turns out that you, , have been up to quite a lot this week. Decapitating a Spanish vampire for storming into an over-populated office building and bleeding everybody dry. Killing a loved-up couple who had turned a child into a vampire. And few days later, you tracked the child down and killed her too. But the hottest topic... _wait for it_... Jane having an inch cut off her hair.

Eventually I realized how much of a joke the club was, nevertheless, I did learn quite a lot about you. I know all your names now, which I hate to admit is something I didn't before. Aro, Caius, Marcus, Jane and Alec, your the main ones. I wish you could reply, just to tell me who's reading my letters. If it's Aro, Caius, Marcus or Alec, then I'm extremely glad I spared the romantic details in my first letter. If it's Jane reading this, then I hope she understands what I'm going through. Jane, if you've never fallen in love, then I pity you; I understand that you can inflict pain, so I doubt that if you were in love, you were dumped.

I've been invited to a party being held at Jessica Stanley's house, which she will be holding while her parent's are away. She was reluctant to invite me at first, who can blame her? I'm the Chief of Police's daughter. One word from me and her party might have an extra twenty or so attendants, that _won't _be wanted. I can't say I don't want to go, because I do. I'm not usually a 'party girl' but recently anything that will take my mind off Lucas is perfect. And anyway, maybe the offer to take drugs will encourage an appearance from him.

Mike Newton (the guy I mentioned in my last letter with the crush on me) asked me on a date yesterday. Only to the cinema. Nothing fancy. That might be what I need though. With Lucas the only _normal _date we went on was after he rescued me from the gang of hormonal boys, took me out for a meal because I'd been so late to meet them my friends, Jessica and Angela, had already eaten. The next few dates were walking through the forest-sounds romantic doesn't it, until Lucas spotted a mountain lion, chased after it, caught it, ate it. (Writing that down made me cry with laughter).

Back to the date request. Now I think about it, my brain is telling me to say yes. What is there to loose? Mike isn't as beautiful as Lucas but he isn't ugly. He's sweet, funny and kind. But best of all he's human. Okay, it's decided, I'm going to say yes. Jessica might be mad because she's been in love with him since they were little, however, it's not my fault everyone knew each other prior to my moving here. As long as he doesn't publicly declare that I'm his girlfriend, a date sounds great.

Love from,  
Marie Swan x

P.S Did you know Shakespeare? If you did, did you ever watch Romeo and Juliet at the Globe? It's my favorite Shakespeare play and when I'm bored or daydreaming, I imagine Lucas turning up at my house at the beginning of the 1600's. I would be wearing a long red dress, black corset and covered from my neck to my feet. Lucas would be dressed in grey trousers, a white shirt and a black jacket. He'd thread my arm through his and we'd walk down a few cobble streets before arriving at the Globe Theater. We'd sit hand in hand while watching one of the first ever performances of Romeo and Juliet.

Despite how perfect that may sound, my daydream usually ends with the the audience abruptly turning round towards us sat at the back, halfway through the play, with red eyes and sharp fangs. The actors on stage seem to be completely oblivious that all eyes are on me. I switch my head from theirs to Lucas's, who shoots me a calming look, which settles my heavy beating heart, before biting deeply into my neck.

P.P.S You'll get to hear all about the party in my next letter, so don't worry!


	3. Letter Three

Hey, people! I'm actually really shocked at the way people feel about this story! I'll admit at first it started as an extra Fan Fiction which I wouldn't update very regularly but would be fun. I didn't expect anyone to read it, never mind review, follow or favorite it (which I really appreciate)! Now _Letters to the Volturi _literally rules my Fan Fiction life, and I really want to update as soon as I can for you guys to thank you for your continued support (even though there are only two chapters-three now)! Please continue to review, follow and favorite because it makes my day when I check my emails and read all you awesome comments or see that you've followed/favorite any of my stories or even added me to your favorite author's list.

I honestly love you all :D

* * *

Dear, The Volturi.

The party. That's where I'm going to start. No boring make-up tips (not that I could give tips, it was Jessica that dolled me up) or a great long description about how I had to squeeze into the sparkling dress and scrunch up my skin to be able to fully zip it up. Despite Jessica constantly insisting that I should allow her to curl my hair, I decided against it. Sure, I had been sitting motionlessly on my bum for the past few months, but now that I have the oppertunity to work of the numbness, I'm not going to sit down for an hour while she does my hair. _I, Marie Swan, am going to party. _

I quickly swipe a layer of foundation off my cheek in Jessica's upstairs bedroom where my blow-up bed and duvet is set up. My father can't know I'm at this party, or that there's even a part going on, otherwise, we'd be searched for drugs and alcohol for two hours and then everyone would hate me-the Chief of Police's daughter. To avoid that disaster, Jessica invited me to sleepover, which also meant I wouldn't have him bombarding me with questions; the last thing my father wants to know about is girly sleepovers. Luckily, Jessica's house is quite isolated, so there's no need to worry about music being to loud and neighbours, who were to uncool to ever get invited to a party as big as this, ringing my dad.

I can hear the party underneath my feet: The footballer's yelling and wooping, the popular girls accidently smashing something because they are already _too _drunk, the moaning from the sexually active couples making out on Jessica's sofa, and the normal students assigned to no other group just talking. A year ago, with Lucas by my side, this would have been a nightmare. Now, it's a dream.

"Marie, will you hurry up! God, your taking so long. The party's started already!" Jessica shouts from the bottom of the stairs, her key changing from word to word and a slur detectable.  
"Drinking already? It's eight thirty!" I laugh as I appear at the top of the stairs, struggling to walk in my giant heels. Jessica whistles at me. She's wearing a black mini skirt with a black and white crop top. I grab onto the bannister for dear life, excpecting Lucas to appear at any time now. Telling me to go. Telling me to run. But he doesn't. I successfully reach the bottom of the stairs and hug Jessica. "I can't thank you enough. Life has been so difficult without Lucas. It was becoming unbearable, I was lost in a dark tunnel until you pulled me out towards the light that I couldn't find." Jessica smiles sweetly,  
"Marie, your at a party, not an English lesson. Loose the metaphores." I giggle, taking my arms from around her neck. "Do me a favour, go and make out with some stranger, trust me, I know from experiance that it will make you feel _so_ much better." Even though I didn't want to admit it, she had a point. Maybe cheating... wait, it wouldn't be cheating. _I'm not cheating._ Lucas and I are _over_. It's been months since he left you, Marie, get over it!

That gave me the push I needed, I headed into Jessica's broken living room, over to the table stacked high with alcohol for illegal underage drinkers. I grabbed a can of beer-one that my dad frequently buys and I sneak into the kitchen to steal for me and Jacob. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed a boy, around the same age as me, staring at me like I was a puzzle he couldn't quite complete. He was beautiful, just like Lucas, with short brown hair and matching, mysterious dark, foggy eyes. I decided to confront him, nervously squeezing the beer can in my hand as I walk towards him.

"Aren't you a little underage to be drinking that?" His red lips tilt into a smile, that makes him look even more angelic. I know it may seem impossible, but he may have been more gorgeous than Lucas. I lift the can up and press it against my lips.  
"Arrest me, then." I murmer. Without thinking, I've released my flirty side, something I was previously oblivious to having. The boy smirks, wrapping his hand around mine and snatching the can off me in the blink of an eye. "Hey!" I complain, crossing my arms, "you look no older than me! What gives you the right?"  
"Has anybody ever told you that looks can be deceiving?" He drinks some of my beer. No, nobody has ever told me that, I learned that lesson for my self, with Lucas. Someone so perfect and dashing, was secretly a natural born killer, equip with weapons such as strength, sharp teeth, nails and speed to capture it's prey. And all along Lucas had been right telling me to stay away from him. And now, standing next to this stranger, I'm questioning whether Lucas really had a heart in the first place-maybe that's something vampire aren't equip with.

"Yeah, I guess. Can I have my beer back now?" I ask, still sulking. The boy laughs,  
"only if you come for a walk with me."  
"But I hardly know you!"  
"Exactly, all the more reason to go on a walk with me." I reluctantly agree, entwining my hand with his when he grabs it and leads me out of the crampt hallway and away from the booing loud music, and towards the open front door.

I finish the beer can and chuck it onto Jessica's front garden, trying to act rebellious in-front of him, but secretly making a mental note to pick it up and recycle it later. There are no streetlights around Jessica's house, with only the flickering lights from the house and the bright, shimmering moon to keep us from tripping up in the dark.  
"There's something about you, I can't quite put my finger on it, but it makes me want to know you." He admits as we walk along the empty road. He pushes his hands deep into his hooded jumper.  
"I can't lie, I feel the same. Do you go to my high school?" I question, trying to devalop my knowledge on this nameless angel.  
"Not yet, I'm joining though. I think I start next Tuesday? I'm not sure." I nod, in response.  
"Well, at least you know me." I turn and smile at him, squinting my face.  
"Yeah," he says.

All of a sudden, I recognise a voice in a pack of males bouncing along the road. Jacob. Really, he had to turn up now? Jacob comes over to me without even a single 'hello', wrapping his arm around me. He stinks of booze, more so than the party does. "Jacob? What are you doing here?" I ask, tearing his arms from around my hips. The nameless boy is staring down awkwardly at the floor, covering his nose with his hand, oddly.  
"I'm here because Jess invited me! We met at one of the boys parties the other week and hit it off straight away. Anyway, she asked me to come and I have!" He grabs a lock of my brown hair, "your so beautiful, baby." _Baby? Seriously? _  
"Jake, your so drunk right now. Go home, I can call Billy for you, if you want. You do remember who your dad is, right?" I doubt Jake can even remember his own name right now.  
"Of course I remember." Jacob looks around as if he's completely lost in a jungle full of swinging vines and strange noises. "Where's Lucas, my _favourite _blood-sucker?" He slurs, fighting his eyes open. I turn to the nameless boy.  
"I'm so sorry, but I have to get him home. Will you still be at the party at twelve?"  
"Sure. My name is Clay." There is no time for him to say anything else, because I've already disappeared with Jake, whilst his 'boys' have headed for the party. Billy is cool, I'm sure he'll not get to angry at Jake. I don't have my car because Jessica picked me and Angela up from our houses, so I can't sneek him in. I take out my phone and dial the number for my dad.

The excuse for my dad was that I'd just been out for a meal, which explains the dress, and bumped in to Jacob alondside the main road on the way back to sleep at a Jessica's house. Dad seemed to buy it, nevertheless, I reeked of beer like Jacob so I could tell he had doubts, but I respect his attempt to cover them up with a fatherly smile. Once I checked Jacob was securely strapped into the police car, I slammed the door shut and headed along the empty road and back to the party. Whilst I headed back, I sent a text to Jake explaining the lies I'd told my dad, why I'd told dad what I had and that I couldn't just allow Jake to head into a party being as drunk as he was. I rambled on about being sorry as well.

I got back the the party at five to twelve. I headed into the living room to look for Clay, but with no look searched the kitchen, dining room, entertaining area, back garden and front garden before giving up. The chances are, he was probably upstairs in one of the bedrooms having sex.

The rest of the party was pretty boring. I don't get drunk. I don't make any friend's. I don't have much fun. Therefore, I go to sleep at one in Jessica's 'off-limits' bedroom. But the one thing that irritates me the most, is that I don't get to see Clay again. The one person who has completely obliviated Lucas from my brain.

Love from,

Marie Swan x

P.S Do you remember you collage party? Or did they not exist when you were growing up? (No offence I just heard you were _really_ old).

P.P.S When did you first get drunk?


	4. Letter Four

Hey! I want to say thanks to all my new and usual followers and favourites for reading and doing that! And to all my reviewers I really, really appreciate it! Keep reviewing or review for the first time, it's not scary, trust me! I am going to try and update twice today because you guys are so damn awesome! Check out my other stories if you haven't already, I'm hoping to complete _Avoiding the Prophecy_ this weekend.

_Check out my best friend **lucie98** who has 2 amazingly awesome stories that are now **complete**! She's currently planning another one too and she's so talented!_

As you might have noticed, I'm not _Vampires-Bitee_ anymore. My new Pen Name is _Sofie Moon_, which I am actually really happy with!

So, guys, here it is! Letter Four to The Volturi...

* * *

Dear, The Volturi.

I'm alright. I think I'm getting much, much better now. Thanks to Clay-the mysterious boy from the party, who was mostly 'the nameless boy' throughout my last letter. I know I haven't written to you for a month, but after reading about what has been going on with me, hopefully you'll understand (and not track me down and disembowel me).

My dad has seen an improvement to, believing that school has finally managed to swerve me of the lonely, cold, broken road I was heading on if my studying didn't regain it's usual level of awesomeness. Little does he know that the true reason is because I met Clay. The new, improved heart throb for my entire high school.

I've been wondering how long it must take my letters to reach you in Italy. It's strange when I realize that whilst you are reading about my last main, most exciting experience, I'm experiencing the next one. I wish I could be polite and ask you how you all are, or what you've been up to, but like I've said before, it's too risky. But I won't stop with the P.S's at the bottom of my letter, in case we either ever do meet, or you manage to track me down and gossip with me over a Starbucks-we'd have to travel in your limousine to the next town because Starbucks cannot see the profit in having a shop in my small town.

**_Clay_**

I spent the next few days after the catastrophic events of the party, locked in my bedroom. I had zero connections to the outside world; not even Google, and you know how much I love Google. I didn't want to go into school on Monday at all, with fear that Jessica and Angela would bombard me with questions about the hot, mysterious new guy. Covering myself in with my duvet I told my dad I was ill. Of course, like most father's, he has that weird radar built into his mind that repetitively beeps when their child is lying. He made me take a temperature test, which I dropped into my coffee as he went to collect the phone to call school if I was proven ill. The coffee trick fooled my dad-a cop-so I spent the entire day lying on my sofa wrapped in my duvet watching Dracula and Van Helsing-two classic movies.

Ignoring the texts of my group of friends that questioned my whereabouts, I didn't sleep well at all Monday night. Was it anticipation of seeing Clay again? Or maybe I just was having Lucas withdrawal symptoms, after attending the party, meeting someone new and purposefully not attending school; things a year ago I would have thought completely impossible for me to do.

As soon as my car pulls into the car park of my high school on the Tuesday morning, I know Clay is there. A shiny, glowing, expensive black BMW has been parked beside my usual space.

"Marie, Marie, have you seen the new guy, Clay?" Jessica bounces over to me, once I'm out of my truck, wearing more make-up than usual to attract the attention of this rumored sex-god new guy. She's even wearing a clingy, sleeveless, revealing dress-in this bad weather. My town is almost always under a constant cover of clouds, that seem to bleed dry at least three times a week. It's the perfect living conditions for vampires, which is probably why we get so many.

"Yes, I've met him before at your party the other day." I respond, sounding completely irritated at that fact, which I am. I would've lied to Jess, but what's the point? I give it until first break before everyone knows that I've met him before. I don't think the girls in my school have moved on from me and Lucas going out, surely they will start a hate campaign for me now they know I know _another _super hot guy.

"Seriously? Marie, I don't know how you do it! First Lucas, now Clay? Your one lucky girl." Jess laughs, however, I can detect a slight hitch in her voice and a tint of dark in her eyes.  
"I-I don't know," I mumble. She threads her arm through mine and we walk towards the English block. At least I've have English Literature first, my favorite lesson.

As I predicted, by break every girl was staring at me with hate in her eyes, murmuring sentences which consisted of both mine and Clay's name, with a bunch of undetectable words. Break passed by in a daze, as I sat on my usual table staring distantly at the table Lucas and his family used to occupy. Their phantoms have appeared, laughing and giggling like small children as they wrap their arms around one another and take refuge in their usual chairs, neglecting the students from the rest of the canteen gaze at them like they were Angels falling from the sky. Lucas is absent from the others, but as I look over towards the window where I first saw them a year ago, I see a faint projection of Lucas and I, walking hand in hand towards his family, with smiles so real and bright they could make fallen tears climb back into an eye.

Biology. I hate Biology. I used to love it, easily being top of the class, but that was when I sat beside Lucas and our love was quickly blossoming. Now I sit alone, unable to see the purpose, I once saw, in this class.

I take my seat on the battered stool, removing my equipment from my bag and noting down the date, title and lesson objective onto a fresh page of my book.

"I'm new here," my ears instantly pick up at the voice. I don't look away from my book, I continue to write.  
"That's fine," the teacher responds, opening draws and tearing sheets of paper into pieces. "There's only one seat spare." Inside I'm screaming 'no' over and over and over and over.  
"That's great," He replies to my teacher, slowly moving around my stool as he pulls out the stool next to me with one hand, dropping his new book on the table.

"I still don't know your name, I've been calling you the underage-alcoholic-girl in my head." _He's been thinking about me! _I try not to get to excited. I'm still _very _annoyed.  
"I couldn't find you at the party when I got back after sorting my friend out. I assumed you were with another girl." I say coldly, causing him to tense. He looks down sadly,  
"I had to go home, my mum called me and told me that my sister was ill." I feel guilty now. He hasn't done anything wrong, but here I am taking my emotions out on him.  
"It's fine. Sorry. I hope she's better now." I say.  
"I was wondering whether you want to go out for a meal with me after school on Friday," he's blushing, "to finish of my first week here." I smirk,  
"like a date?"  
"We'll see. But I need your name..."  
"I'll meet you beside my Chevy Pickup Truck, straight after the bell on Friday, it's a rustic orange, you'll see it."

Love from,  
Marie Swan xx

P.S How's life over in Italy? I know vampires don't eat, but I've always wondered whether food smells nice to you, especially in Italy. What happens if you eat something? Does your stomach explode, or do you throw it up?

P.P.S Do you believe in God? I've been thinking about religion a lot recently and which beliefs favor the existence of vampires and which don't. I can't imagine a vampire that kills almost daily praying to God or expecting to go to Heaven. Anyway, I'm sure if we do ever meet we will have a very heated debate on the existence of God.


	5. Letter Five

Hey, again! I've had loads of comments asking whether I'll be including the Volturi's point of view. Since chapter one, I've had this story planned out, and I don't really want to ruin it for you guys by telling you what's going to happen. I don't think you guys will be disappointed with the route this story is taking.

I know you all want to read the Volturi's point of view, so I've decided to make you guys a deal. If I can get upto 50 reviews by Friday 20th (I know it'll be very difficult seen as I'm only on 18) I'll upload a chapter with the Volturi's point of view, but I'll make sure it won't ruin the plot or twists I have planned, and fit nicely into the story before or after chapter six, maybe seven.

I don't want the same person reviewing more than 10 times, because that's not really very fair... :P

I've been worried this is getting a little boring now, so I've decided to leave the chapter on a cliffhanger! Here's the second and probably last chapter of today. Enjoy! :D

* * *

Dear The Volturi,

I've messed up everything again. I bet your thinking how? How could Marie mess up _again_? Well, it happened on my date with Clay on Friday last week. It's Tuesday whilst I'm writing my letter, and school has been super awkward, especially during Biology where I sit beside Clay. I didn't mean for any of this to happen, I really, really like him, but my conscious knows that Lucas is still out there. Somewhere. I also can't shake the visions of him. Which is a major cause of my whole disastrous Friday.

_**Friday **_

"Marie, you're going to be late! For God's sake." My dad yells from the bottom of the stairs. I have overslept on a school day for the first time in over a year. The reason: nightmares. A very blurry nightmare that seemed to last for hours.

I was stood on a crumbling cliff edge, above the blue ocean that completely covered everything below me and the rolling white waves were beating the rocks below. My hair was picked up by the wind, floating around me like I was underwater. Suddenly, I turn to see Jacob. He runs out of the bushes, making no sound, looking like a projection like Lucas usually does. His body flickers into the form of a giant wolf, before returning to his human self to leap of the cliff edge. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't. Before I realize, I've moved forward, with my feet dangling off the edge. It's so far down, and Jacob is still underwater. I turn around, my back to the ocean. Lucas is there, as clear as a ghost, trying to stroke my cheek but his hand keeps going through my skin. His hazel eyes look so sad and worthless. He looks at the ground before returning to look me in the eyes, a slight smirk forming. He grabs my shoulders as if to hug me, managing to touch me instead of going through me, before pushing me off the cliff edge. As I fall, the wind carries him away. A tear falls from my eyes. Maybe for him, or maybe for myself. I'm completely submerged in the water, sinking down, reaching out for one person.

"I'm ready!" I scream irritably, sliding my left foot into my shoe, then working on the right one as I tumble down the stairs. My dad looks disappointingly at me,  
"what's happened to you, Marie?" My hair is crazily messed up and my un-mosturised skin looks like that of a corpse.  
"That's what I ask myself everyday." I mumble, escaping his icy, cold look. I'm a wreck.

The school day was just as bad as the morning. Because I was late, it has been put firmly on my permanent record. I forgot my English Literature and Maths book too. Also, I got hit in the face with the ball during Physical Education. The light at the end of the tunnel: my date with Clay.

Clay hadn't driven his car to school today, he'd walked which meant he or I wouldn't have to drop one of our cars off at home before going out. Seeing Clay leaning against my Pickup Truck, with his brown hair blowing in the wind, I nearly passed out. Nearly.

"Hey, underage-alcholic-girl, how's it going?" I was thankful that my Biology teacher didn't read out the register and never picked on me for answers, which meant Clay still didn't know my name.  
"Good, thanks. You okay?" I question as he moves aside giving me access to the lock on the door. The truth is, I felt like crap before, but now he was here... _not so crap_.  
"Yep. Especially now." He bows his head and blushes. _Oh God he's so cute_.

The drive to one of the only restaurants in my town is short, meaning the conversation didn't really have enough time to get awkward. We mostly just spoke about homework, teachers, lessons and school overall. We arrived at Pizza Cabin, which is exactly like Pizza Hut, despite it being called Cabin.

"I've never been here before." Clay says as we enter, looking around like the teenagers did that had just entered Narnia, but the little girl Lucy, me in this situation, wasn't that fussed because she'd been there before.  
"It's _alright_, not 5 Michelin star or anything." I shrug, walking up to the waiter and politely requesting a table for two.

"Why do you hang around with Jessica?" Clay asks as we each scan our menu's at our table,  
"because she was someone who made friends with me when I was new. Everyone else seemed to avoid me."  
"But not Lucas." My blood runs cold at the name.  
"No, I guess. Not Lucas. How did you find out about him?"  
"It's a small school, I only had to point at you to find out everything I needed to know." I smile,  
"so all this time you've known my name?" He shakes his head,  
"I didn't want to know your name from anyone but you, so I didn't ask." The waiter comes over, I order Margarita Pizza and Clay orders pepperoni.

"Lucas and I..." I begin, but eventually I realize that I can't continue. He senses my hesitation.  
"It's fine. What's passed is passed." He takes a sip of his Coke and I realize that I can love this human. Forever. No vampire strings attached. But then I'm reminded with the fact I barely know him.

So I bet your thinking, that sounds like a normal date. Well, trust me, it is. From here on, everything goes completely down hill.

I turn towards the door to see Jacob and a bunch of other topless guys from the other night, wander in. My heart sinks, both from me watching him die in my dream and from what happened the other night. If fate was there, it wanted to torment me, because Jacob got the table beside mine. His eyes squinted at Clay, as he bent down and wrapped his arms around me, whilst I was still sat down.  
"I forgot to say thanks for the other night, it meant a lot."  
"It's fine, Jake. Don't mention it." I can't help but notice how much muscle Jake has. I wouldn't have noticed it the other night, because it was dark and he was fully dressed, but now...

"This is Quil, Embry, Paul, Jared and Seth." Jacob points to each of them as he says their name.  
"Hey," they all say in unison, the youngest, Seth waves sweetly.  
"Right, we'll leave you two too it." Jake says, taking a seat at their table.

"Sorry," I say to Clay when the boys are mixed in conversation. Clay chuckles,  
"it's fine, don't worry." The pizza's arrive and we dig in, leaving both our plates clear, empty and reflecting the light from the bulb above our heads. Then it happens. Lucas appears out of thin air at the bottom of the aisles dividing mine and Jake's table. I gasp, staring at him colourless eyes. He moves forward towards me. Telling me to go. Telling me to run. But why? What danger is there here? I look at Clay before returning to Lucas. Clay looks up with a worried expression and I catch the attention of Jake. They both are bombarding me with questions about my health. I can't hear, though. I'm completely captivated with Lucas. I grab my bag from under the table, not moving my vision from Lucas. I push my chair, causing it to fall. And I do as Lucas says. I run. As fast as I can.

Love from,  
Marie xx

P.S I hate to leave this letter on a cliffhanger, but I need to figure some stuff out first. I'm so sorry. Don't kill me.

* * *

Why does Marie run? Come on people, imaginations need to start generating ideas! Review what you think or PM me. A total of 50 reviews and you get a chapter from the Volturi's point of view! Better get reviewing people!

Thanks for reading! Love you all :D


	6. Letter Six

Hey guys! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, followed or added this story or me or both to their favourite lists! I really appreciate it.

I'm currently planning another Twilight FanFic once I have _Avoiding the Prophecy _complete, which will hopefully be soon, so be on look-out! I'm sure I will mention more details about it on here though!

This is only a short chapter, because I feel really mean leaving you guys hanging off the edge of the cliff! The 50 reviews Volturi POV deal finish at 12pm on Friday (20/09/2013) England time. Please review, follow and favourite, because I really appreciate it and it makes my day :D

* * *

Dear Volturi,

I'm pretty sure that non of you have figured out why I ran. And now I look back, I wish I hadn't. I've had over twenty missed calls from Jake and complete silence from Clay, up until yesterday. It was the first time I'd ever followed Lucas', from my imagination, orders. Even though all the facts point to him being an imaginary friend I've created, there's a peculiar aura around him that tells me there's supernatural power at work here. How did he know I was in so much danger back in Pizza Cabin? If he's from _my _imagination, why did he see something I didn't? Non of this makes any sense, at all.

School has been awkward to say the least these past few days between Clay and I. Of course, Jessica has sent rumours spiraling around school about what _she _thinks happened that night, but nobody knows the truth, not even you guys _yet_. On the whole school has been pretty much the same, I still sat in the same place during Biology, next to Clay, tempted to move but concluding that we weren't children anymore, we were nearly adults, or so it seemed.

The other night I decided to visit Jacob at his house. My timing wasn't perfect, because before I'd even started the engine, the clouds crumbled, releasing every once of rain that they had ever held, on my town. How fun. I debated whether this was an negative omen, warning me from going over to Jake's; I've never been a big believer in bad omens, but I had just gotten into my car when it started pouring, coincidnce or bad signs? I concluded it wasn't an omen, rain pratically every day is part of the consequences of living here, in this bland, dull town.

My truck managed to get me safely to Jake's house without any bruises or accidents, which would probably have been unlikely if it had been Lucas and his 'need for speed' driving in this weather. Stood outside his house, was Jacob and his friend, from Pizza Cabin, Paul. It took me a moment for me to double, then triple check that my eyes weren't deceiving me. Jacob and Paul were only wearing shorts. No top, no jumper, no coat! My immediate thoughts reminded me of my mother: _they're both going to catch colds. _Jake noticed me, bouncing over to me, like a moving waterfall. The rain was much stronger and heavier now.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?! Get your self inside, it's freezing!" My teeth chattered, identifying that he might not be cold, but I sure was. My waterproof coat was completely defenseless against the impact and amount of rain.  
"Marie, you can't be here right now, honestly." Jake says, with a slight, angry tint in his voice that was slightly worrying.  
"I-I came to talk to you. You've left me so many voice messages, and I just want to tell you everything is fine now. With me... and Clay, we sorted it all out yesterday." Jacob's face twisted, only for a minute, before he growled. I stumbled backwards, slipping in the drowning, muddy grass and falling onto my back.  
"Jake, calm down. You'll loose control and might accidentally kill her." Paul moves forward, stretching his arm out in-front of Jake. Jake's eyes are glowing orange.  
"Before _he_ does." Jake responds, grabbing hold of Paul's arm and pushing it away. I want to get up and run away, but I can't. I'm completely paralyzed in both fear and the way the cold has effected my muscles. There's something not right about Jacob... or this entire situation.  
"Who, Jake?" I question.  
"Marie, don't." Paul warns, narrowing his eyes. He might think he's protecting me, but I want the truth. No, I _need _it.  
"Who will kill me?" I repeat, almost yelling.  
"Clay, for God's sake, Marie! Have you not figured it out yet?" Jake roars, I whimper at the force of his voice.  
"Figured what out?"  
"That Clay is a vampire." Jacob collapses to the ground, "your a magnet to these blood-thirsty creatures, Marie. I don't know what to do about you." Jacob buries his head in his hands as I stumble up onto my feet and run back to my car.

I know that Jake knew about Lucas, with Jacob's childhood horror stories being based around Lucas' family. But I was completely surprised that Jacob had figured out that Clay is a vampires. All along Clay had been a vampire, which is something I wouldn't have known earlier if Lucas hadn't arrived at Pizza Cabin. When I looked from Lucas, who was standing in the aisle, to Clay I saw his eyes swirl into a deep red colour. A colour I've only ever seen once before, on three rogue vampires that wished death upon me. A colour so evil it could make even a tough, strong giant man quiver, fearing for his life. And now it was in the eyes of my date. The date I once believed to be as normal as the way I saw the Earth before Lucas opened my eyes to the supernatural. How could this happen twice? I've fallen, obliviously, to a stone-cold killing machine (sorry if you find that offense), twice now, I mustn't have learned my lesson properly the first time, so I've gone around in a full circle, with the added extra of the ghostly, mental presence of my vampire ex.

Seriously, could this get any more messed up?

All this happened two hours ago, I just needed to write it all down. I wish you could tell me what to do. But I know you can't. It's too risky. I'm sorry. In my next letter I'll explain what happened yesterday, I'm far too tired to write any more, I'm struggling to keep my eyes open.

Love from,

Marie xx

P.S. If Clay is a vampire, how did he eat the pizza? I've been intending to ask him, however, he hasn't quite figured out that I know yet, and since he doesn't know that I know I don't want him to know that I know. Confusing? Well, I am a teenager.

* * *

What happened the day before Marie/Bella wrote the letter between Marie/Bella and Clay?

Why was Jacob half-naked outside in the rain?

What is Clay hiding?

Did you expect Clay to be a vampire?

What do you think is going on with Lucas/Edward?

Please review the answers to these questions, I'd love to you know what you guys think of all this!

Thanks for your support and for reading this chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it :D


	7. Volturi's Letter One

Hey, guys! 51 COMMENTS! I have to admit, I was unsure whether you'd be able to do it, but you all proved me so wrong! And _every _comment was awesome and amazing and made me feel like I was invincible.

So, here it is, as promised, your Volturi POV! I didn't want to ruin the theme of the story so I have managed to hopefully, successfully figure out a way for their POV to be written in the form of a letter. I know everyone has been really looking forward to this and I really hope I haven't let any of you down :/

Please continue to review, comment and favourite!

When I reach 75 comments, I'll write you another Volturi POV or an Edward/Lucas POV.

If I do reach 75 quite quickly, which with you guys being so amazingly supportive is highly likely, please continue to review because I'll probably keep bribing you with different characters POV for reviews!

I hope this isn't a let down... enjoy :D

* * *

Dear, my dearest Marie,

I wish you'd tell me where you live, instead of me having to fry this letter to ash. Diagon Alley was a good lie, but I saw through it before you mentioned it at the bottom of your first letter, I know of the Harry Potter books very well.

You see, my dear, here in the Volturi castle, we have little to do which doesn't involve death or blood, so I'm afraid to say that my humanity won't be fully restored by your letters alone-despite them being thoroughly enjoyable and heartfelt. Your attempt, however, is something I wish to congratulate on, as I can feel my stoneless heart crack each time I read a letter. This is something Marcus and Caius can't seem to understand, how can a human make me _feel _again? And it's something I've been asking myself frequently.

Jane has shared an interest in your letters, with Alec being curious too. Of course, being as generous as I am, I allowed them to read them, keeping them in a folder in my private chamber. Jane is quite fascinated with your relationship with 'Lucas' (which I believe to be a fake name) and your other relationship with Jacob, and how you managed to have time for your boyfriend and your best friend.

I would like to answer a few of your questions, which have succeeded in getting my brain to generate memories from centuries ago, some of which, were better off buried.

Bram Stoker: I once knew Abraham, yes. It was during a trip to Dublin to rid the city of a group of rogue vampires mercilessly killing teenagers and young adults. One of the victims was Stoker himself. I arrived just in time to save his life, after he'd been attacked walking from Trinity College to his home, when he was seventeen or eighteen. We captured the vampires and punished them, however, nothing could erase the scar that Abraham held. I remember taking him safely home, but the questions he asked whilst walking were overwhelming. As you can guess, this entire situation encouraged him to write _Dracula_, with him creating information about us that we refused to tell him. That is the only occasion where I've met him.

Dracula: No, Marie, Dracula wasn't a real-life vampire. I've met one or two vampire's named Dracula (some vampires like to change their name as becoming a vampire is the start of a new life for some), however, non of them are in fact the real deal.

Food: Vampires can eat food, although it causes us to throw up blood afterwards. Your vampire 'friend' is either very old and/or has very good control to be able to eat human food.

Shakespeare: I have never had the privilege to be able to be in his presence, no. Nevertheless, I am perfectly aware of his marvelous plays and incredible stories that keep people captivated and amazed even now. I want to let you in on a little secret, my dearest. Shakespeare is a vampire. Rumored to be traveling around the Scottish highlands, eating hitchhikers for dinner. I'm afraid to say that if his behavior doesn't simmer down, the Volturi will have to intervene, resulting in his death. It's a shame, really, but the law.

College and Drinking: Sadly I never went to college, for it didn't exist when I was growing up. As I've lived through the centuries though, I have managed to become much more intelligent than anyone who would go to college. Drunk, nevertheless, is something I _have _experienced a few times in my human life. It was normal for me and a few of my friends to go to the pub after work some nights-how much we drank at the pub, is something I dare remember.

God: Yes, I've always been a firm believer in God. This doesn't mean I worship him though. If I ever die, which touch wood won't be for many years, I am certain that I will be going to Hell. Does this scare me? No, not at all. For if I go to Hell, so will my brothers, therefore I will never be alone.

I hope you are pleased that I've managed to answer your questions, even if I didn't give the answer you either hoped for or expected. I've got an Italian vampire waiting in the dungeons wanting to die, which is something I'm willing to help him with. Sometimes, vampires come to the Volturi when they wish to die, knowing we will grant that wish, but only if they've broken the law. He'll be let loose to reveal himself as a vampire in-front of some humans, which will be his illegal activity that will cause his death. I hope it goes smoothly, the death I mean, because recently our maid is becoming more and more irritated at the mess we seem to make; she may be human, but God she's scary.

What is annoying me, is the fact that I can send this too, but God I wish I could. You can't stop sending these letters, Marie, for I wouldn't be able to cope without them now they've fitted into my daily routine-they don't arrive everyday, however, I at least read one every night.

I wish you could visit. Have a nice day, Marie.

Love from,

Aro x

P.S Don't underestimate the Volturi.

* * *

So I really hope you liked it and that you weren't disappointed! I made up quite a lot of information in that chapter, however, Bram Stoker _did_ attend Trinity College in Dublin, if my sources are right, it's just there wasn't a murderous clan of vampires and he didn't get attacked (I don't think)! Nevertheless, I'm pretty sure Shakespeare isn't a vampire lurking in the Scottish highlands...

75 reviews and you'll either get another Volturi or an Edward/Lucas! Get reviewing!

Thanks for reading :D


	8. Letter Eight

Hey! Here's another chapter for this weekend. I really appreciate your reviews, and adding the story and/or the me to your favouites, and following this story!

Every review makes me smile, even if it's just one word.

75 reviews and you'll get an Edward/Lucas or Volturi POV chapter! So please, please, please review!

I made some really stupid mistakes in this chapter, thanks to the people who pointed them out :D

I hope you enjoy chapter eight :D

* * *

Dear Volturi,

So my last letter probably left you questioning quite a few things. I mentioned that Clay had spoken to me the day before I wrote it. I'm going to explain what happened, but first, I need to tell you a quick story.

_**James' Coven**_

During a thunder storm, one of Lucas' family traditions is playing a game of Baseball. I was lucky enough, or so I thought, to be able to witness a group of vampires work with the thunder and lightning to take part in such a breathtaking, amazing, inhumanely possible game.

Once the game was near it's end, James' Coven, consisting of him and two other vampires, named Victoria and Laurent, trespassed on land that was classed as Lucas' and his families territory. They began surrounding me and covering me in their vampire scent, attempting to cover mine when they realized we had visitors on the field. Sadly, this failed, resulting in James picking up on my scent and forming an unquenchable hunger for my blood.

With Laurent arriving at Lucas' house to explain that James was a 'tracker' and wouldn't give up on his main aim-my death-until he had successfully completed it, we created a plan. This was a game to James, a cruel, malicious, sinful game.

Lucas and I were split, whilst he frantically tried to swerve James off my trail, Zoey, Casper and I took refuge in a hotel in Phoenix, hiding from James as best as we could. I received a phone call from him. He claimed to have my mother hostage and I could here her calling my name at my old dance studio like it was the only thing that meant anything anymore. But it wasn't. Because she wasn't really there. He'd tricked me, making the rules to his deadly game as it along, therefore, there was nothing I could do as he snapped my leg in two and bit deeply into my bloodstream.

Lucas saved me, sucking the vampire poison, that had slowly started changing me, from my body. He saved me, but he couldn't control himself. I ended up in hospital, with Lucas and my mum nervously waiting for me to regain consciousness. Meanwhile, Casper took James' body and burned it to ash, leaving no trace that he ever existed. Once I came round, I felt like crap. Obviously I didn't tell them that, I wiped away the tears and muttered 'I'm fine'.

Since then, Laurent has been staying in Denali, Alaska, trying to adapt to a 'vegetarian' lifestyle. And Victoria has developed a grudge against Lucas for killing her mate, furthermore, she concluded that killing me will result in Lucas' utter heartbreak. I did feel like she was watching me from the woods before Lucas left, however, I think Victoria's realized that I won't give Lucas the heartbreak she hopes for by dying, and she fled when he did.

~o~

The day before I wrote you the last letter, I was venturing deep into the mountain I used to travel into frequently with Lucas, when we were in dire need of peace. Standing in the middle of the field Lucas and I used to lie in, surrounded by purple flowers I don't know the name of because I'm not a nature expert, I suddenly feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around alarmed, completely unprotected and vulnerable.

Clay. Thank heavens.

He's standing before me in black skinny jeans and a white t-shirt that says 'Sparkle', a joke only someone knowing he was a vampire would understand. But he doesn't know, that I know, so I can't laugh. God it's confusing. I stare into his brown eyes, swirling into a gold tint around his dark pupils.

"What are you doing here?" I ask boldly, wasting no time for 'hey' or 'how are you?' Clay smirks, brushing past me to walk deeper into the field.  
"I wanted to explore. Why, is this field off-limits? I didn't see any warning or signs anywhere." I turn around to follow him with my eyes, unsure about what game he's playing. There's an edge to his voice I can't explain, but it doesn't sound good.  
"I know what you are." I mutter, finding no strength to support my words with. He doesn't seem fazed, leaning down to pick up a flower bursting with different shades of purple from light to dark.  
"I know. That's why you ran. You witnessed my eyes turning red as my stomach tried to handle human food. I didn't think ahead, spending time in this human school made me _think _I was one." He says, twirling the flower in-between his fingers.

"I can't promise that your secret will remain a secret. Jacob knows." Clay shrugs carelessly, which surprises me. Shouldn't he be worried? He's risking both his life and everyone's who finds out.  
"The wolf-blood will learn his place. Even if I have to teach him." Whoa, wolf-blood? What the hell is one of those?!

I drop to my knees, before falling backward. Engulfed in the overgrown grass and flowers. "Marie," Clay cries, rushing over to me. This is the first time today he's let the flood gates of emotion in his voice open. I know realize that he's been acting like a carefree guy, but he's far from it. I clench my eyes shut, feeling him lift my head off the solid, despite the recent downpours, mud ground.  
"I'm fine," I say, sitting up a little dazed. Clay sighs,  
"tell me." He demands.  
"Everything has changed so quickly, Clay. I don't even know who I am anymore. I was just a small town, Phoenix girl living with her mother, never quite fitting in but trying to blend. I couldn't settle in my own world, then Lucas introduces me to this brand new one and I don't have a clue what I'm doing. I feel like I'm halfway between your world and mine, because although I'm human, I'm immune to vampire powers. So what am I? Where do I fit in this carousel ride that's moving from world to world? Nowhere. I'm the kid that couldn't get on the carousel because all the seats were taken." I take a breath of well deserved air. I can't believe I've opened up to someone that much. Even with Lucas I didn't share my feelings openly, and I've only known Clay a week or so.

"Marie, you need to calm down. Your amazing, I know you are. Please just realize it. Fate has a plan for us all, Marie. Lucas wasn't your mate, if he was then he couldn't physically have left you. But know I've found you, your not going to be alone again, please trust me."  
"I do, that's what scares me."

We lay in the field talking for almost five hours, telling stories, laughing, gossiping and falling in love. There was no time in the world we were in. A brand new world. Not his vampire world or my human world, we were in _our _world hovering in-between. Time wasn't of any importance there, so I didn't need to worry.

Until I heard the voice. Low and recognizable as he stood in the wailing wind. "Hello, Marie. How long has it been?" Laurent stood in-front of me, curling his fingers as he beckoned me forward.  
"Too long. It's good to see you." I say as I stand up and move forward. Clay grabs my hand and pulls me backwards.  
"Don't." He commands. I turn around and raise an eyebrow.  
"This Laurent, the vampire who gave me tips on escaping James. He's a friend." I explain. Laurent smiles, reaching out to take my hand.  
"Where have you been?" I question as I join him for a hug.  
"Alaska, living Lucas' lifestyle. I can't say it's my thing. I'm going to go back to my old ways."  
"Well, you gave it a try." I give him the benefit of the doubt.  
"Why are you here?" Clay strikes. Laurent looks behind me to see a strong standing Clay. I'm restraining myself from slapping Clay for being so rude. Do they have a past?  
"I owe Victoria a favour." My hear slowly stops beating.

Sorry, Volturi, you'll have to wait...

Love from,

Marie xx

P.S A lot of information, I hope you kept up!

* * *

What's going to happen between Clay and Laurent?

What's going on with Jacob? I know I didn't really mention Marie's/Bella's reaction to Clay calling him 'wolf-blood' but she'll think about it a lot more in the next letter!

What's going on with Lucas/Edward? Where is he?

_Answer in reviews or PM me!_

I really don't want to bore you guys, so there will be some action in the next letter for any of you that are getting bored! I hope you liked this chapter :D


	9. Letter Nine

Hey! I know it's been really long since I last updated and I'm super, super sorry! Hopefully, this chapter will make up for it!

I have been really busy at school and I have really struggled to balance FanFiction with all the tests (I'm only fourteen, nearly fifteen though :D).

Okay so at the end of this chapter is a **_GIANT, MASSIVE TWIST! _**

Please follow and favourite and don't stop with the awesome reviews! I really wanna get to one hundred... *wink* *wink*

Enjoy, love you all :D

* * *

Dear Volturi,

I couldn't understand before why Clay was being so protective of me, especially since I had believed Laurent to be nice and a friend. Then again, I'm sure he'd pick Victoria over me, a human he barely knows. Why now? Why won't Victoria come to me herself? Standing beside Clay, I'm shivering with the though of what this 'favor' my be.

"Marie, stand behind me!" Clay growls, standing his ground. His voice tells me that no matter what, I'm going to get out of this situation, however, Laurent wouldn't.

"Don't worry, my dear. It'll end quickly." I know this is a lie. Every vampire is built in with the need to cause a human as much pain as possible to have a completely satisfactory meal. Laurent's eyes are burning for blood. My blood. My life.  
"Your not going to get her." Clay responds. Laurent tilts his head with a broken jigsaw expression.  
"Can't you see she want's it? Ever since Lucas left she's wanted it every minute of every day." He turns his attention from Clay to me. "Don't you, Marie?" I look down at the ground. All this time, has death been the thing keeping me going? Knowing that one day I would die? Is my vivid vision of Lucas really him, or my own personal Grim Reaper, leading me on my road to death. But if that's true, then why does he try and get me to run away from situations? Some weird, mind-fucking tactic? I have so many questions, it's unbearable.  
"I don't know." I mumble, honestly. Clay turns his head, shocked I'd said such a thing. Suicidal Marie.  
"You can't think like that."

"I'd hate to spoil your blossoming conversation. But, Marie, I'll end this all much quicker that Victoria ever would." Laurent interrupts.  
"If you think your going to touch her..." Clay growls, his eyes swirling into that familiar red colour all vampires are gifted with. Of course, I never saw this in Lucas's eyes, because of his dietary choices. Does this mean Clay eats _people_?  
"It's not personal." Laurent responds.  
"You bet your ass it's not." I yell, completely out of character, even Clay widens his eyes in surprise, and he's only known me for a matter of weeks. It would be completely understandable if I told you I was stressed... I'm about to be eaten for God's sake!

"Let's cut the talking, I've got dinner reservations at eight that I really don't want to miss." Laurent says, before diving for me.

It's a complete blur after that. One minute he's there, then the next he's not. But it's not Clay that's caused him to disappear, it's the wolves; okay, so I know how stupid that might sound, but it's true. Big, giant, obese, over-grown foxes. Clay turns to me, "we need to leave. Now." Then I faint.

~0~

I wake in my bedroom, the sunlight causing me to bury myself under my purple duvet, covered in the flowers that are in the field I was in... today? yesterday? I had completely lost all awareness of the days of the week. Luckily for me, leaning against the window Lucas used to climb in through, is Clay. Maybe he could shed some light on what had happened?

"Werewolves," he admits, after filling the tension with small talk. Werewolves? God, I've only just got used to the existence of Vampires! Isn't a werewolf what Clay called Jacob?! Surely Jake can't be one of those... _things_.  
"That's not possible." I say in disbelief. Clay merely shrugs.  
"Neither am I, or so you would of thought before you moved to this town."  
"I'm going to call my mother, move back in with her in Phoenix." I pull the covers back, to thankfully reveal I'm in the same outfit as before my black-out. Clay is holding my hand and helping me balance in a flash, which really doesn't help my consciousness at all.  
"You can't go back, not now. You know too much, the Volturi will get involved. Plus, we've only just met."

Suddenly there is a crash, with sharp pieces of glass flying through the air like a small, birds that I've been released out of their cages. I fall back onto my bed, trying to distract my mind from the glass pieces wedged deeply into my blood, red arm. I look up at Clay, who's eyes are being captured by his hunger. He looks at the floor and picks up a rock, that must have been what shattered the window, wrapped in a piece of paper that he unravels. "Marie, I'm sorry, but your vampire 'friend' is dangerous. You need to stay away from him. Love, Jacob." Clay reads. I don't have time to even collect my thoughts on the note.

Clay moves towards me, step by step, slowly. Although I'm afraid, I try to act as calm as possible. Those eyes are so frightening, yet strangely beautiful; if they were the last things I would ever see, I'd be content. My arms are bare as my grey vest top only covers my shoulders. "Hold still." He mutters, scanning his arm over mine, a clear fog leaves his arm and covers my arm. The pain instantly goes. Then I'm hit with a wave of panic his anesthetic mist can't chase away, from the Volturi fan club and something they told me about one of your members.

A fog that effects the senses...

I find the strength to lift my hand up and graze it against his cheek. "Alec..." I murmur.

Love,

Marie Swan xx

* * *

Please tell me in a review or a PM whether you saw that coming! I'm really hoping you still like the story!

I will update as soon as I can, I swear :D


End file.
